


the time has come

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	the time has come

Anna's been alone before with no one but herself to trust. She also had a goal that kept her from really feeling that, she had to find a way to release her mother from the tomb under the church. After being reunited and having a few glorious weeks with her mother, she was gone again. This time was final, there would be no magic or enough blood to resurrect her. Anna allows herself to feel all the pain and anguish that this causes in her. Running to the one place she felt safe, with a human no less, only to be shunned for who she is. In that moment, Anna is alone with her broken heart and her immortality.


End file.
